Orco Alto
L'Orco Alto (ハイオーク, Haiōku in giapponese, High Orc in inglese) è una delle specie di monster girls di [http://it.monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia_Wikia Monster Girl Encyclopedia], creata da Kenkou Cross, e rilasciata il 17 gennaio 2018 sul sito dell'autore. Appartiene alla Famiglia degli Orchi, Tipo Bestia, e una sottospecie di alto rango dell'Orco. Un Orco Alto sposato ha collaborato negli studi dello studioso errante. Voce dall'Enciclopedia |-|IT= Gli Uomini Bestia che hanno le caratteristiche di un cinghiale sono una varietà più alta dell'"Orco". Nonostante la loro apparenza ottusa, possiedono sia una forza sovrumana che un rapido ingegno. La loro specialità sta nella carica e così facendo, possono facilmente mandare all'aria una folla di persone; persino dei cavalieri pesantemente corazzati sarebbero lanciati in aria. Sono i leader che comandano orde di Orchi che si coalizzano prima di mobilitarsi. Come campioni potenti e coraggiosi, la loro mera presenza ispira gli Orchi, allevia le loro paure e li induce a mostrare al massimo la loro natura orchesca per perseguitare i deboli. Gli Orchi sotto il comando di un Orco Alto diventano più audaci e attaccano gli uomini umani senza esitazione. Gli Orchi Alti stessi superano persino gli Orchi in ferocia e belligeranza; fedeli ai propri desideri, agiscono per inseguire uomini umani che serviranno da preda e tenteranno in modo aggressivo di violentarli. Hanno le stesse subdole personalità degli Orchi, e si dice che a volte conducono persino eserciti per attaccare villaggi umani o roccaforti dei banditi eccetera. Il corpo di un Orco Alto produce un odore particolare, e quando gli Orchi, che hanno un forte senso dell'olfatto, ne sentono l'odore, li inebria ed eccita la loro lussuria, trasformando questi Uomini Bestia di tipo maiale in guerrieri coraggiosi e feroci. Se un Orco Alto impartisce l'ordine, i frenetici guerrieri orcheschi si precipiteranno su un uomo tutti allo stesso tempo, e un uomo catturato da loro è uno schiavo per soddisfare la loro passione e lussuria; in altre parole, lui verrebbe immediatamente riportato al covo degli Orchi come loro marito e finirà per dover vivere secondo i loro desideri carnali avvolto nei loro corpi morbidi. La loro tana è pervasa dal soffocante fetore femminile dell'Orco Alto, che suscita incessantemente la concupiscenza della carne in tutti gli Orchi e il loro partner, provocando una implacabile orgia carnale, piena di piacere e grida di estasi, che si dispiega. Mentre la presenza di un Orco Alto ispira l'assoluta fiducia negli Orchi e li fa sentire potenti, d'altra parte, la sconfitta di un Orco Alto fa sì che tutti gli Orchi diventino angosciati e in preda al panico. Si dice che anche gli Orchi che presumibilmente stavano imperversando poco prima perdessero uniformemente la volontà di combattere e crollassero sul pavimento. Inoltre, quando sconfitti dagli uomini, contrariamente alle loro personalità violente e belligeranti, anche gli stessi Orchi Alti diventeranno autocoscienti di essere donne e si attenderanno nel loro corpo e nel loro cuore. Subiscono una trasformazione psicologica, diventando servili e sottomessi in modo che provino piacere nell'essere violati dal maschio, e il loro corpo si trasforma anche in una carne morbida e adorabile che esiste solo per il piacere del maschio; solo il fatto di essere toccati dal maschio farà perdere la loro forza e si prepareranno a riceverlo, o così si dice. Così anche il loro odore corporeo si trasformerà in un profumo che è seducente e rinvigorente per il maschio; solo sentirne l'odore farà gonfiare il suo pene fino al punto che è pronto a scoppiare e suscitare desideri carnali per l'Orco Alto e gli Orchi. In più, il cuore degli Orchi che annusano questo sarà pieno del senso di sconfitta nei confronti dell'uomo, che li trasformerà in "femmine che si sottomettono al maschio". Secondo i loro mariti, il loro odore corporeo può essere abbastanza avvincente, e durante il sesso, gli uomini ci trascorrono un po' annusando il loro odore corporeo per eccitarsi e raggiungere una massima erezione. E poi, gli uomini si divertono a violare la bella carne di queste femmine che non possono mai opporsi al pene in fondo al loro cuore. |-|EN= Beastmen having the characteristics of a boar, they are a higher rank variety of “Orc”. Despite their thickheaded appearance, they possess both superhuman strength and quick wits. Their specialty is charging and by doing so, they can easily send a crowd of people flying; even heavily armored knights would be knocked into the air. They are leaders who command hordes of Orcs that gang up before mobilizing. As powerful, courageous champions, their mere presence is inspiring to the Orcs, assuaging their fears and causing them to maximally exhibit their Orcish nature to persecute the weak. Orcs under the command of a High Orc become bolder and attack human men without hesitation. The High Orcs themselves even exceed Orcs in ferocity and belligerence; true to their own desires, they take action in pursuit of human men who will serve as their prey and aggressively attempt to violate them. They have the same devious personalities as Orcs, and it is said that sometimes they even lead armies to attack human villages or bandit strongholds, etc. A High Orc's body produces a peculiar odor, and when Orcs, who have a sharp sense of smell, get a whiff of it, it intoxicates them and excites their lust, transforming the pig beastmen into brave and ferocious warriors. If a High Orc gives the order, the frenzied Orcish warriors will rush a man all at the same time, and a man captured by them is a slave for satisfying their passion and lust; in other words, he would immediately be taken back to the Orc's den as their husband, and end up having to live according to their carnal desires covered in their soft bodies. Their den is pervaded by the choking feminine stench of the High Orc, which endlessly arouses the lusts of the flesh in all the Orcs and their partner, causing a relentless feast of flesh, filled with pleasure and cries of ecstasy, to unfold. While the presence of a High Orc inspires absolute confidence in Orcs and makes them feel powerful, on the other hand, the defeat of a High Orc causes all the Orcs to become distressed and panic stricken. It's said that even Orcs who had supposedly been raging a short time ago would uniformly lose the will to fight and collapse on the floor. Furthermore, when defeated by men, contrary to their violent and belligerent personalities, even the High Orcs themselves will become self-conscious of being female and surrender their body and heart. They undergo a psychological transformation, becoming servile and subservient so that they take pleasure in being violated by the male, and their body also transforms into soft, lovely flesh that exists only for the male's pleasure; just being touched by the male will make them lose their strength and prepare to receive him, or so it is said. So too will their body odor also transform into a scent that’s alluring and invigorating to the male; just smelling it will cause his penis to swell up to the point that it's ready to burst and arouse carnal desires for the High Orc herself as well as the Orcs. Additionally, the hearts of Orcs who smell it will be filled with a sense of defeat regarding the man, causing them to transform into “females who submit to the male”. According to their husbands, their body odor can be quite addictive, and during sex, the men spend a while sniffing their body odor to arouse themselves and achieve a maximal erection. And then, the men enjoy violating the lovely flesh of these females who can never oppose the penis to their heart's content. |-|JP= ;Kanji :Per il testo in kanji, cliccare qui. ;Romaji ￮ Inoshishi no tokuchō o motsu kemonohito de,`ōku' no jōi-shu. Donjū-sōna mitame to wa urahara ni, kairiki to shunbin-sa o kanesonae, tokui to suru tosshin wa hito no mure o tayasuku hiki tobashi, omoi yoroi ni mi o tsutsumu kishide sura mo chū o mau koto to naru. Kanojo-tachi wa totō o kunde kōdō suru ōku-tachi no mure o hikiiru rīdādearu. `Tsuwamono'dearu kanojo-tachi no sonzai jitai ga ōku-tachi o kobu shi, sono kokoro kara osore o ubai, yowai aite ni tsuyoku deru to iu ōku no seishitsu o saidaigen ni hakki sa seru. Ōku-tachi wa '''Haiōku' ni hikii rareru koto de, yori daitan katsu chūcho naku ningen no dansei o osou yō ni naru nodearu.'' Kanojo-tachi jishin mo ōku ni wa o kakete kyōbō katsu kōsenteki de, onore no nikuyoku ni chūjitsu ni emono to naru ningen no dansei o motomete kōdō shi, mitsukereba sekkyokutekini okasou to suru kotodarou. Zurugashikoi seikaku mo ōku-tachi to dōyōde, tokitoshite gunzei o hikiite ningen no shūraku ya sanzoku no nejiro ni kishū o shikakeru koto mo aru to iu. Kanojo-tachi wa karada kara dokutoku no taishū o hasshite iru. Kyūkaku no surudoi ōku-tachi wa kono nioi o kagu koto de kibun ga kōyō shi, nikuyoku o takabura se, buta no kemonohito o yūmō katsu kyōbōna senshi e to kaeru. ''Haiōku ga gōrei o kakereba, ōku no bāsākā-tachi ga isseini dansei e to osoikakaru koto to naru nodearu.'' Sōshite, kanojo-tachi ni torae rareta dansei wa aiyoku to nikuyoku o mitasu tame no dorei, sunawachi kanojo-tachi no otto to shite ōku-tachi no sumika e to tsuresara re, kanojo-tachi no nikuyoku no mama ni, yawarakana nikutai ni tsutsuma rete sugosu koto to naru. Kanojo-tachi no sumika ni wa haiōku no musekaeru yōna mesu no nioi ga jūman shite ori, subete no ōku to sono hanryo ni tomedonaku nikuyoku o motarashi, kairaku to kyōsei ni michita owaranu nikunoutage o kurihiroge saseru kotodarou. ''Haiōku no sonzai wa ōku-tachi ni jibun-tachi ga tsuwamonodearu to iu zettai-tekina jishin o motarasu ippō de, Haiōku no haiboku wa subete no ōku ni dōyō to kyōfu o motarashi, sakihodo made ikiritatte ita hazu no ōku-tachi mo ichiyō ni sen'iwosōshitsu shite he tari konde shimau noda to iu.'' ''Haiōku jishin mo mata, sono sobō de kōsentekina seikaku to wa urahara ni, dansei ni haiboku suru koto de, jishin ga mesudearu koto o jikaku shi, shinshin tomoni kuppuku shite shimau.'' Sono seishin wa osu ni shihai sa re, okasa reru koto de yorokobi o eru hikutsude kobita mono to nari, sono nikutai mo osu o yorokoba seru tame dake no yawarakana kobi niku to natte, osu ni fure rareru dake de chikara ga nukete osu o ukeireyou to suru noda to iu. Kanojo-tachi ga hassuru taishū mo, osu o kobu shi, kagu dake de hachikiren hodo ni dansei-ki o ryūki sa seruto tomoni, nikuyoku o jishin ya ōku-tachi e to muke saseru osu ni kobita nioi e to henka shite iru. Kuwaete, kaida ōku-tachi no kokoro ni ningen no dansei ni taisuru haiboku-kan o motarashi,`osu ni kuppuku suru mesu' e to kaeru mono to natte iru. Kanojo-tachi no otto iwaku, sono taishū wa kuse ni naru sōde, majiwaru sai ni wa hitoshikiri kanojo-tachi no taishū o kaide onore o furuitata se, genkai made dansei-ki o bokki sa seru to iu. Soshite, son'na dansei-ki ni wa kesshite sakarau koto no dekinai mesu no kobi niku o suki-hōdai ni jūrin shite tanoshimu nodearu. Note e collegamenti |-|Collegamenti esterni= * (EN) High Orc, MGE Wiki. * (EN) High Orc, MGE Roleplay & Fanfiction Wikia. * (EN) Depictions Orc, Monstergirl Depictions, 1d4chan. * (EN) High Orc, Ragnarok Wiki. * (EN) Ratemyserver.net. * (EN) iRO Wiki Database. * (EN) Divine Pride Database. * (EN) Quilboar, World of Warcraft Wiki. |-|Note= __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoria:Famiglia degli Orchi Categoria:Lettera O Categoria:Mamono Categoria:Sottospecie Categoria:Tipo Uomo Bestia Categoria:Uomini Bestia